The Son of Neptune
by heromyth7
Summary: When Jason woke up in the bus with Piper and Leo as a switch, Percy Jackson is where Jason should have been...  See what happens to Percy and the other characters in my own version. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

The Son of Neptune

PERCY

Percy woke up dizzy and completely confused. He was lying beside a bush in a place he had never seen before in his life. He stood up, stumbled and bumped into a tree. He fell back down hard.

"Ouch!" he mumbled "Now where in the world am I?"

A nearby bush moved, and he instinctively turned around to see what it was. He then found himself lying on his back with a long sword at his neck. He looked up at his opponent. She was tall and thin teenager about 15, with strawberry blond hair in a messy ponytail. Her sky blue eyes had a mischievous look to them. Her fingers were long and twitched as if she wanted to pick pocket or strangle someone. She wore a purple T-shirt and jeans full of holes with a scabbard on the side of her hip.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

It then struck him, he didn't know who he was.

"I have no idea" Percy replied.

"Don't play with me"she shoved the sword further into his chin.

"I'm honest!" Percy yelped"I don't know who I am, where I am or what I am!"

The girl removed her sword from Percy's chin and put it back into its scabbard.

"Alright then, I will take you to Lupa, but no funny business!" she said.

"Something tells me that this is going to be a long day." Percy muttered under his breath.

The girl led him through thick forest, his dizziness was not helping at all as he walked into yet another tree.

"Ouch!" he yelped.

"Baby " the girl said "You've only been hit in the nose about 20 times and that shouldn't hurt, besides you should stop walking into trees"

Percy muttered some ...um... colourful language under his breath and stomped forward (unfortunatly he stepped into something unpleasent and smelly).

_First I lose my memory, then I can't walk straight, now I'm being taken by some warrior to meet Loopy. Can it get any worse? And what's on my shoe? Eww!_

Percy thought.

A couple of minutes later they came to a large wall of humongous wooden stakes. The wall was surrounded by a trench filled with wooden stakes and there was no walkway leading to the entrance.

"Century Reyna, reporting with prisoner!" the girl shouted.

_Thanks for the warm welcome! I hope I enjoy my stay as a prisoner. Can I get room service in my cell?_ Percy thought sarcastically.

A draw bridge lowered itself and Reyna led the way across. Two guards dressed in armour fell behind them to lead the way.

Inside the fort was filled with small cabins surrounded by small tents with a campfire in front. The cabins were in the shape of a U. This struck a bell in Percy's brain, but he couldn't remember how or why.

_Yup, I'm having one of the worst days of my life._ It was true that this day was rotten, but Percy had a feeling that he'd had a worse one.

Reyna led him to a large marble building. It was surrounded by columns and had a large fire pit decorated with mosaics. Two guards stood in front of the entrance. Reyna walked up and said something in a language that Percy didn't understand. She then turned to Percy.

"Alright lets go see Lupa."


	2. Chapter 2

PERCY

The guards moved out of the way and Reyna walked through, Percy followed her but one of the guards stopped him.

"Wipe your shoe please" the guard instructed him.

"Um, why...?" Percy asked confused.

"You may not see Lupa with pegasi droppings on your shoe. Now wipe" the other guard told him.

Muttering a couple of not-so-nice words he wiped his sneaker on the grass. Reyna stared at him impatiently.

"In Mercury's name watch where you step!" she snapped at him.

"Can't you be positive or nice? Cause your not helping improve my day." Percy snapped back.

Something in Reyna's eyes told him that she wasn't going to reply.

"Ugh, let's just go" she said.

Reyna led him through the building. The walls were decorated with mosaics and paintings of legions, gods, heroes and victorious battles. One scene showed a Titan surrounded by roman campers, this somehow struck a chord in Percy's memory. Percy shook his head, trying to focus on where he was walking and what he may face.

"Who's Loopy" Percy asked curiously.

"Lupa,"Reyna corrected "L-u-p-a"

"Alright, but who is it"

"Don't you know the story of Romulus and Remus?"

"Should I?"

"Oh...sorry, I forgot you lost your memory. Anyway we're here"

"It smells like wet dog."

"Can you shut up?"

Percy was about to say no, but stopped himself. She had never answered his question, but he knew he was about to find out.

Reyna knocked on the door and a female voice answered "Come in."

_Here we go..._

Percy entered the room right after Reyna had. The room had a low ceiling, brown walls with peeling paint and large windows. The furniture wasn't fancy either: a small table, a couple of short chairs and as for decoration weapons, shields hung on the walls and a couple of small forest plants sat in pots scattered around the room.

In the middle sat a large wolf with gray fur, the biggest wolf Percy had ever seen (IF he had ever seen a wolf). Percy figured that this was Lupa.

"Reyna what brings you to my office?" Lupa asked.

"I found this teenager were Jason was last seen. He claimed that he couldn't remember anything, not even his own name. So I decided to bring him to you." Reyna replied.

"I will take a look at this pup. Reyna you are dismissed"

Reyna nodded politely and left the room, leaving Percy with the wolf.

"Now tell me pup can you remember anything at all." Lupa asked with a serious tone.

"No" Percy replied.

"So you don't know your godly parent?"

"Um.."again another chord in Percy's memory was struck" no..I don't think so.."

"Go get some rest pup, I will ask you more questions tomorrow."

Percy left the room and found Reyna waiting for him.

That night Percy could do anything, but get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

JASON

_Jason ran through thick bushes, being chased by an enemy he couldn't see._ The bushes around him rustled, as if they were teasing him. A loud female cackling could be heard resonating from the ground.

"_You cannot stop me, foolish little hero! Join me and you'll be worshiped!" _the voice boomed from all around him.

Then his nose itched a lot, he reached to scratch it and _splat. _

His eyes were flew open, his face was covered in cream and the whole room was filled with laughter.

"Look who finally woke up" Piper choked out through her laughter.

Jason grabbed Piper by the arm and pulled her into a choke hold.

"Leo help!" Piper said playfully, still laughing.

"Let her go" Leo yelled and in the same motion grabbed his arm.

"No" Jason simply replied.

"Let me go Jason, please" Piper said in a small almost pleading voice.

Jason immediately had an irresistible urge to release her and he let go.

"Dang, charm spoken" Jason muttered sitting upright now.

Leo snorted and the both started laughing again.

"Can you now please tell me why you did that to me?" Jason asked.

"Well we were sent by Annabeth to come and get you " Leo said.

"Alright then what is it with the whipping cream?" Jason asked.

"Leo's idea" Piper giggled.

"Thanks a lot man" Jason said to Leo sarcastically.

Piper and Leo began to snicker.

"Can we get to the serious business now" Jason reminded them"can you tell me why you needed to wake me up in the first place? I was in a very serious dream."

"Really what was it?" Piper asked.

"Well I was running through the forest and a woman's voice was coming from all around me telling me to join her" Jason explained.

"Obviously the evil earth lady, right? What's her name... Maya?" Leo said.

"Leo, it's Gaea." Piper sighed "And Jason Annabeth wants to have a meeting now"

Jason was sitting in between Piper and Leo in the big house waiting for the meeting to begin. Then suddenly the doors opened and Annabeth walked in.

"Good morning" she started " I'm sorry that you all had to miss breakfast"

Everybody in the room groaned, except for Clovis who muttered something about lawn mowers on sale.

"It's now obvious that we aren't going to finish the Argo 2 in time. So we need to find another way to go to the roman camp."

"We could drive..." someone suggested.

"We could use the pegasi" Piper suggested.

"Fluffy bunny rabbits" Clovis muttered.

"Or we could use a robotic horse" Leo said.

The room then suddenly burst into conversation about what would be the best way to find the roman camp.

"Silence!" Chiron yelled " You are all forgetting something, how are we going to find it in the first place."


	4. AN

**A/N **

**I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW! I'VE KEPT YOU WAITING FOR MONTHS AND ALL I HAVE FOR YOU RIGHT NOW IS A AUTHOR'S NOTE. (YEASH DON'T SOUND LIKE MY MOM)**

**TRUTH IS THAT I'M SUFFERING FROM WRITERS BLOCK AND I'M VERY DISSAPOINTED WITH THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS!**

**WHAT I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO DO IS MAKE YOU PEEPS A DEAL. **

**GIVE ME 5 OR MORE REVIEWS/IDEAS 4 FUTURE CHAPTERS - YOU'LL GET ANOTHER CHAPTER **

**GIVE ME 10 OR MORE REVIEWS/IDEAS – YOU'LL GET THE LONGEST CHAPTER YOU'LL EVER SEE IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE ON FANFICTION!**

**SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**PS: I'M PLANNING ON WRITTING A STORY FOR THE HUNGER GAMES FOR YOU HUNGER GAMES FANS**

**PSS: THIS PAGE DOES NOT COUNT IF YOU REVIEW ON IT!**

**SEE YA SOON!**

**~ HEROMYTH7 **


End file.
